Pokemon Lemon Battles
by AdventurousEevee
Summary: [18 , MXM LEMONS!] Trainers face 6v6 pokemon off in...hot battles.


WARNING - 18+ MXM LEMON CONTENT COMING UP, THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!

"Welcome to the Pokelemon Tournaments, where trainers face off 6v6 in some...hot kinds of battles!"

The first trainer sent out his first pokemon, a powerful, strong Fearow which let out a large cry as it showed off a 1m long dick. The opposing trainer sent out their first pokemon too, a large Bewear with a 2.1m dick. The Bewear instantly slammed the Fearow into the ground and slammed its dick into Fearow's tight ass.

Fearow let out a caw of pleasure as the Bewear began to pull out to the tip, then slamming full force back in again. It began to build up a powerful, fast pace, pushing its dick in and out at a rapid speed, Fearow cawing in pleasure all the while. Fearow's cock let out a jet of cum on the floor, but it was no way near over yet for Bewear, who was still gaining speed and momentum with every thrust. Clearly, hugs weren't the only powerful thing Bewear had to offer.

Bewear then let out a roar as his thick, strong dick began pumping a powerful jet of cum into Fearow's ass, a seemingly never-ending spurt of warm, white liquid. All the while, he kept pumping at a rapid pace until he finished his load and the two pokemon were called back to their pokeballs.

It was time for the second matchup. The first trainer sent out an Accelgor with a 0.7m dick while the other trainer sent out a Mamoswine with a huge 2.5m dick. The Mamoswine towered over the Accelgor, pushing the first meter of its dick into the small bug's hole before slamming the rest in with no mercy, huge balls slapping Accelgor with a loud "whap!".

The Mamoswine kept slamming its huge, thick cock in and out of Accelgor's ass, Accelgor cumming several times. Mamoswine proved to have even more stamina than Bewear, however, and kept going, its cock and balls swelling as it readied its load.

The Mamoswine then began pushing even its huge, swelling balls inside Accelgor now, stretching him to new extremes and further as some magic force allowed such powerful penetration in the arena. Accelgor screamed as Mamoswine roared, pumping even faster as his huge dick began to shoot a huge amount of sticky cum into Accelgor's ass, filling him as Mamoswine pounded the Accelgor into oblivion.

The two pokemon were then returned to their pokeballs; it was time for the 3rd matchups.

The first trainer sent out a Galvantula with a 0.7m dick while the second trainer sent out a Torterra with a 2.2m dick. It slammed this whole length inside Galvantula without any hesitation and began a powerful, swift pace, pounding the bug into oblivion with his thick, lumpy dick.

However, Torterra also had his own way of getting even more pleasure out of the experience. Two huge vines emerged from his back, both just as long as his dick. He shoved both of these thick vines in Galvantula's ass along with his huge dick and began to pump again, even faster than before as he stretched the bug to new limits.

Then, another two vines emerged and joined in with the others in Galvantula's tight hole, pounding the bug into oblivion as they filled its ass, Torterra's thick balls also pushing into Galvantula's hole. More vines continued to emerge until there were too many to count, all pumping at ever so slightly different times just to ensure there was never a nanosecond where Galvantula wasn't getting his ass pounded.

Then, Torterra's dick began unleashing a huge torrent of cum. Somehow, the vines did the same, shooting their own tiny jets of sticky, white cum and filling the Galvantula, pounding all the while until they were returned into their pokeballs.

Time for the 4th matchup. The first trainer sent out a Granbull with a 1.3m dick. The second trainer sent out a Seismitoad, possessing a 1.6m, lumpy, thick dick which it shoved right into Granbull's ass without hesitation, thrusting in with extreme speed and force.

Seismitoad pounded the Granbull's ass for a long time before roaring, unleashing the biggest load of cum yet before being returned.

5th matchup. The first trainer sent out a Swellow with a 0.7m dick and the second trainer sent out a Mudsdale with a 2.5m dick which was instantly, of course, slammed into the Swellow with extreme pace, force and speed as it filled the small bird.

Mudsdale was a species known for its stamina and it sure proved it as it kept going, slamming the tiny Swellow with even faster speed and even more powerful strength every thrust. It slammed its balls and all inside the hole as it slammed in faster than a speeding bullet, its cock a blur as it slammed the bird into oblivion.

Mudsdale wasn't going to give in easily, its cock swelling with awaiting cum as it pounded Swellow even faster than imaginable, letting out a roar of joy as its huge cock stuffed the bird full, giving it so much pleasure and pain all at once.

Finally, Mudsdale roared as it sped up even _more,_ unleashing a seemingly endless stream of cum stronger than a fire hose as it filled the Swellow with cum before being returned.

The 6th and final matchup...The first trainer sent out a Linoone with a measly 0.5m dick. The second trainer sent out a Camerupt with a 2m dick and it slammed this right into Linoone's ass, pounding it with powerful speed and deadly strength.

The Camerupt's thick, powerful dick was extremely painful yet full of pleasure for Linoone as Camerupt pounded in and out at godly speed like a speeding bullet, jackhammering Linoone's ass with his painfully powerful cock.

Camerupt pushed even his huge balls into Linoone's ass, but by now that was not surprising. The Camerupt roared loudly like an erupting volcano as he shot a huge load of cum into Linoone's ass. But it wasn't over yet.

Camerupt began to glow, body getting bigger. His dick, still inside Linoone's ass, began to swell and grow longer and thicker. He then became a Mega Camerupt with a 3m dick and began pounding at the most insane speed imaginable, or even more than that, the giant dick filling Linoone with each thrust, swelling with every second to even larger size with awaiting cum.

The pleasure was so much that Linoone never wanted it to end, the huge 3m dick slamming in and out of it so fast it couldn't even imagine how much speed and power was in the huge cock. Camerupt then let out a roar and his dick sent out a huge, huge load of cum, like a volcano erupting.

All the while, still cumming like a volcanic eruption, Camerupt continued pounding Linoone's ass into absolute oblivion until the very end of its huge, huge load before being returned.


End file.
